


Once More with Feeling

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Julie and Tobin still manage to find time to be domestic even when on the road.





	

By the time the final whistle blew, Tobin was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and sleep till their next game. She started shaking the hands of the other players, hugging her own teammates, and searching for Dawn for a cold bottle of water. 

“Tobs,” JJ said, grabbing Tobin’s attention. The midfielder smiled at her, lifting her hands up, receiving a double high five.

“Hey,” Tobin said softly as JJ wrapped her in a warm hug.

“You did so great today,” JJ said, Tobin sinking into the embrace. 

“Wish you were out there,” Tobin admitted as she nuzzled into JJ’s shoulder.

“Next game.”

“Better be,” Tobin said, letting out a yawn. 

“Come on, let’s get you showered and back to the hotel.” JJ wrapped her arm around Tobin’s waist, leading her back to the locker room. JJ knew better than to let the middy sit down, so she grabbed Tobin’s fresh clothes from her bag before leading her right to the showers. JJ chuckled as Tobin scrubbed at the grass stains on her knees. 

“It helps if you actually get in the shower,” she said, kissing Tobin’s temple as she turned the water on, “I’ll see you out there.” JJ walked back to the main part of the room, sitting next to Christen. 

“She’s gonna scrub her damn kneecaps off one of these days,” Christen chuckled and JJ nodded.

“That’s ok, she doesn’t have the energy for it today.” Sure enough, when Tobin walked back over and sat at her locker, she was fast asleep minutes later. JJ tried to shake her awake to no avail but when she reached down to pick her up, Ali stopped her.

“You can’t go messing up that leg anymore. I’ll carry her,” Ali said as she lifted Tobin up into her arms. Tobin rolled closer to her, sighing softly. Ali lead the way out to the bus, setting Tobin in a seat before JJ curled up around the young woman. Tobin woke up about half way through the ride back to the hotel.

“Did I miss food?” she asked, wiping at her eyes.

“No, we’re just going back to the hotel tonight.” JJ explained as Tobin moved so she could lay against JJ’s chest. 

“I’m hungry,” Tobin said, pouting and JJ laughed, kissing the top of her head.

“You’re always hungry.”

“Not true.”

“You once stole Syd’s sandwich at halftime.”

“She made me one! I didn’t steal it.”

“She says you did.” 

“She ate one on the bench the next half.”

“That’s true.” 

“I’m still hungry.”

“We’re almost there.” JJ started running a hand through Tobin’s hair. “You played really well today.”

“I wish you were out there with us.”

“I know, but next game I will be.” 

“I need someone to back pass to.”

“Hey!” Ali exclaimed and Tobin stuck her tongue out at her. 

“You aren’t my favorite anymore.”

“That’s rude,” Ali huffed, “hey Kell, you hear we suck at back passes now?”

“That according to Tobin? Yeah, she’s a bit of a whiney one now,” Kelley said, sticking her head out from her spot with Hope. 

“Who got an own goal last time they back passed to me in practice?” Hope asked and Tobin groaned.

“It was an accident. You really shouldn’t wear your Seattle stuff in net here.”

“You shouldn’t join Kelley on her pranks to switch my gear out.”

“Oh children, calm down,” Carli said laughing at the two bickering women. 

“I’m not a child,” Tobin said, pouting as she snuggled back into JJ’s embrace.

“You’re the cutest adult child I’ve ever seen.” JJ kissed the top of Tobin’s head. 

“I’m not a—” Tobin was cut off by JJ leaning down and kissing her.

x-x-x

JJ laid down on Tobin’s bed pulling the woman closer, she kissed her shoulder.

“You said something about not being a child.”

“I’m not!” Tobin whined.

“I know, but these bedspreads prove otherwise.” JJ laughed, kissing Tobin’s neck.

“I told Moe I was too old for this stuff,” Tobin groaned. 

“You did no such thing, I have the texts to prove it!” Moe argued, making JJ laugh.

“Jerk!” 

“I should head back to my room,” JJ said and Tobin rolled over, wrapping her arms around her.

“No, stay.” Tobin kissed JJ. “I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

“Tobin…”

“Please? Just a little longer?” Tobin asked and JJ settled down next to her again, holding her close.

“Just a little longer.” JJ smiled, soon Tobin was fast asleep again. JJ could hear Moe’s soft snores from the other bed, but she was lost in her memories of Tobin. 

<-<-<

_ Tobin walked up to where JJ was leaning against the stands, waiting for her next turn at sprints.  _

_ “So,” Tobin said, leaning next to JJ, “I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner after this?” _

_ “I mean at some point, yes,” JJ said, confused. _

_ “I mean… just you and me, food... maybe hang out in town? Like a date?” Tobin said quietly and JJ smiled at her. _

_ “Did you just ask me out, Tobin Heath?” _

_ “I guess?” Tobin rubbed the back of her neck. _

_ “Tobin, try it again with a little more confidence, k?” _

_ “Would you like to go out with me tonight? For some dinner?” Tobin asked looking up at JJ who smiled. _

_ “I’d love to.” _

_ >->-> _

“Your thinking woke me up.” Tobin mumbled into JJ’s neck, who leaned down and kissed her again.

“Go back to sleep.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“The day you asked me out.”

“Hmmm, good day.”

“Very good day.” JJ smiled into the top of Tobin’s head. “Be that confident when you ask me to marry you,” JJ said and felt Tobin’s eyes open. She remained quiet for a few minutes, before closing her eyes again.

“Marry me?”

“Yup, to marry you.”

“No,” Tobin popped her head up to look up at JJ. “Will you marry me, Julie Johnston?” JJ stared at her for a moment.

“You seriously did not propose to her! In the middle of the night! in bed! Nope, JJ you better not say yes.”

“Shut up Moe!” Tobin shouted, throwing a pillow at her. 

“Tobin,” JJ said, gaining the woman’s attention, “yes.”

“And I’m out, Alex was your roomie, right? Yeah, bye.” Moe got out of bed walking to the door as JJ leaned down, kissing Tobin. 

“Yes?” Tobin asked again.

“Yes. Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a gif of the hug, I'm too lazy to find it but I got prompted to do something for it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
